Transformers:Crossfire Chronicles
by Mr. Nahte
Summary: As the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons reaches a high point, the Decepticons seem to have a upper hand, but one Transformer will change the course of the war itself.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers:Crossfire Chronicles: Prologue+Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the transformers universe. Hasbro owns them. I own my OC Crossfire .

STORY STARTS HERE:

After many years of war The Transformers two factions the Autobots and the Decepticons have fought for the things they believe in. For the Autobots the dream is for the two factions to become one.

But the Decepticons have a different objective, to eradicate the Autobots and take control of the universe.

But the Great war is at its peak with most of the Autobots gone to seek refuge in the stars. But the few who chose to stay behind.. The Decepticons leader Megatron is searching for the Autobots secret star ship base. The Autobots desperately try to conceal their base until the building of the Star ship **Ark** can be completed so that they to can flee to the stars. And to conceal their base the have put up a jamming radar to occupy the Decepticons as long as possible. Megatron has found out the location of the Jamming radar and that is the only thing that stands in his way to destroy Optimus Prime and his campaign for universal conquest. This is where are story begins with an unlikely hero with an unlikely fate...

Chapter 1

The mission was simple. To destroy the Jamming Radar to reveal the location of the Autobot Hangar for the **Ark**. "OK, we are going to need some sort of distraction if we are to get past the sentry units without setting of an alarm." Barricade and Brawl were plotting the best way to destroy the Jamming Radar on the drop ship that was to carry them 20 mega miles, so that they would not show up on a Autobot radar. "Why don't we just go in on a full head on assault, the Autobots won't see it coming in a million solar cycles !" Brawl yelled in his gruff voice over the roar of the jets. "No Brawl that's to much of a tactical deficiency if there were less Autobots then maybe, but there are to many and besides Megatron wanted this to be discreet so that the Autobots will be in disarray when the radar is destroyed. What do you think... Crossfire." There in the corner of the ship was a figure about the size of a regular Transformer but the figure had a Autobot chassis, but with night black armor and a Decepticon symbol on his right shoulder plate. He was cleaning and loading his 10x scope Null Ray. "I agree with Barricade on this. Lets make a distraction and then set the Detonation Packs and activate them remotely. Then we join up with the main force that will attack the ship that the Autobots have hidden." "Sounds good, do you agree Brawl? " Barricade said. "Fine, but I think my idea was better" Brawl thought aloud. Were at the drop site Brawl Sir." "OK let's set this plan in motion."


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers:Crossfire Chronicles: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the transformers universe. Hasbro owns them. I own my OC Crossfire .

STORY STARTS HERE:

As they touched down, they transformed and floored it until they were a few mega miles from the Jamming Radar's location. The hid behind a control spire and went over the plan one last time. "OK Brawl, you know what to do." "Yeah yeah I go in make a distraction long enough for you guys to set the detonation packs, kill some Autobots, and get back to the main force that is going to assault the hangar for the Autobot ship." Brawl said but did not sound exactly satisfied that he couldn't stay and wreak havoc. "Alright let's get going." Crossfire said. They transformed again and sped away...

While they were driving Barricade was lost in thought. He is one strange soldier he thought, whenever he went into an ally base every soldier in firing range took aim and that has made him very cautious, and that is probably why Megatron hand selected him for this mission. He is a good shot but I wouldn't want to be the one on the other end of his Null Ray... Better stay my distance.

Once they were close Brawl split off from the main group and went toward the main gate. Barricade thought his audio receptors pick up Brawl saying "this is going to be fun". Crossfire and Barricade went around back and scoped a good place to enter. "Find anything" Barricade asked. "Yeah there is a ventilation shaft that might work, but I will have to shoot the guards..." Crossfire said looking through his scope, contemplating the best angle for a head shot. "Go ahead..." But before he could finish his sentence the two Autobots were on the ground, one with no head and another with its right optic put out. They dropped down from where they were at and headed toward the shaft but all of the sudden they heard a loud boom, and when they looked in the direction of the blast a spire fell. "Looks like Brawl got a little to eager" Crossfire observed. "And that means we have less time to do our job, now get going". They entered and exited inside the complex. They headed toward Jamming Radar. When they at the door when from behind two proton missiles came from behind. Crossfire and Barricade took cover, "Get to the Radar and set the packs, I'll hold them off"Barricade screamed over the roar of gunfire "Right" Crossfire opened the door and closed it again. He found the Radar dish and started to set the detonation packs. Once he was done he had one left, suddenly a brute came through the door and went after him. He vaulted over the brute and stuck the pack on the back and transformed...

As they met up 10 mega miles from the complex. "Who wants to do the honors?" Brawl quickly volunteered. "Let's see some fireworks" Brawl said ecclesiastically. When he hit the button a giant fire ball appeared. And with that they radioed the nearest drop ship that was heading to the Hangar.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers CC Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the transformers universe. Hasbro owns them. I own my OC Crossfire .

Thanks for whoever is reading so far there are going to be 20 chapters so help encourage me ...PLEASE thank you for your time. Oh and one other thing I will be doing the story along the lines of the Transformers G1cartoon so if you want to cross check the story with the episodes,

be my guest or actually I encourage it because you might get a few things if you didn't know already.

STORY STARTS HERE:

As the drop ship flew on, a holo image appeared of Megatron and he started talking "When the location of the Hangar came up on radar I dispatched Soundwave to find the best route to sabotage the Autobot ship without being discovered".

"Now as for strike teams, Brawl will join up with the main battalion..." "This is going to be interesting" Brawl interrupted "AS I WAS SAYING, BRAWL! You will join me on the front lines and Barricade, Crossfire, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp will go in the way that Soundwave has designated . You will need to infiltrate the hangar and put another energon conductor on the thruster." "But what will that do?" Barricade questioned

"The Autobots have not put in consideration that there will be more power and the engine's will explode and kill them!"Megatron said like he liked the sound of Autobots screaming in the bridge as fire melted them to scrap metal.

But before Megatron could finish his thought Soundwave appeared next to him "Megatron, Starscream and his troops have failed to stop the Autobots Bumblebee and Wheeljack from retrieving the last of the energon needed to break through the atmosphere. I am returning to base." Soundwave blipped out.

"The plans have not changed, you have your orders, now go!". Then Megatron blipped out. "Alright let's move", Crossfire said to the pilot and he turned on the after burners.

When they arrived it was mas chaos for the Autobots. They were completely taken by surprise. While most of the Autobots held off the Decepticons the others were trying get the ship ready for lift off.

Starscream and his troops met with Barricade and Crossfire at the designated place of entry. They went in without a word. Thundercracker spoke his mind though, "it seems strange that there are no guards here..." "thanks for stating the obvious brainiac, they are probably all on the ship." Then literally Autobots started to come out of holes in the wall launching at the Decepticons. "I'll take the conductor to the engine inside the ship!" Crossfire said as he ran toward the entrance.

Starscream was the one that was supposed to put the conductor to get the credit for destroying the Autobots. Now he had to find a way to stop Crossfire from activating the conductor. "This is getting annoying" Starscream thought...

When he got to the engine room according to the schematics Soundwave had given to the group. He entered, set the bomb, and got out "this is too easy" Crossfire stated, but then he realized it was too easy. Suddenly a group of Autobots jumped him. Where he next was found was in the engine room. Tied up with energon bonds. He tried to get free when an Autobot came in.

"Well well what do we have here, a little Decepticon that has lost it's way? What a shame." The Autobot was regular height and was colored white with blue racing stripes. The head had a mouth and a visor to cover his optics on his black head. And he spoke funny.

"We will just keep you here until we reach our destination." And with that he left. Not a long time afterward he felt a shock through the ship. His worst fears had been realized. The ship was taking off. He got up and looked out the port side window. The last thing he saw was Starscream with the detonator. Starscream mouthed something. It was "We all have have to sacrifice things sometimes" and with that he transformed and flew away.

The ship took off. He waited. Thinking of a way to escape before the detonator went off. Then he realized that the conductor could be deactivated manually. He got up and went over there and nudged the button that activated it and it deactivated.

Back at the Decepticon base, Megatron pushed the button and nothing happened so he blamed Starscream and gave Shockwave the "privilege" of looking after the would be barren Cybertron.

They gave chase in the Nemesis and when they caught up, Crossfire could feel it in the engine room. He was bounced around a lot until he hit the conductor panel and accidentally activated it. The engine gave out and the Autobots and the Decepticons started to hurtle to a small planet that was rich in resources, called Earth...

Hoped you guys liked the long chapter:)


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers CC Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the transformers universe. Hasbro owns them. I own my OC Crossfire .

STORY STARTS HERE:

(Episode "Transport to Oblivion")

They crashed. The Ark, with the Autobots and the Decepticons crashed into a volcano. All were damaged in the fight and the crash only added to the pounding they got. But Crossfire did not turn up by the ship.

As the ship's engine exploded, the blast knocked out Crossfire setting in to action his recovery systems. That in turn shutdown his system.

He was ripped out of the ship and landed on the other side of the volcano. He was laid to rest for four millions years.

The volcano shook. The force of the blast rebooted Crossfire's systems. When he awoke he was covered in rubble. He tunneled his way out but he was losing power fast. He sent out a distress beacon and it was picked up by the Decepticon ship The Nemesis.

As he followed the returning signal. He took in the surroundings. It was nothing like Cybertron.

It was brighter, and the life forms here must have adored the shades of green and blue because it was all over the place. He felt something in his chest plate something, foreign. It was enjoyable, as he looked around, but something appeared to be different. Why was he feeling like this?

Must have taken a lot more damage than I thought. When I get back to the Nemesis I have to get Soundwave to check on my systems.

He was at the site but there was not anything there, just blue. A shadow showed up in the distance. He prepared to fire but it turned out to be an elevator. Clever he thought. He flew into the elevator and rested.

Soundwave was at the computer when Crossfire came down. Soundwave lifted him and repaired his vitals. On Megatron's orders Crossfire was brought before him...and so was Starscream.

"Starscream, I remember you told me that this Decepticon was killed in the storming of the Autobot ship."Megatron said while he was sitting in his captains chair. "But he was dead I saw it myself, he was executed by the Autobots when he was captured!" Starscream said in his own defense.

Crossfire said in reply "Yes I was captured but I was not executed. Starscream took the detonator and rigged it to fire when I was in the room. So I deactivated the conductor."

"WWHHAATT!" Megatron screamed. The whole base shook. "Why did you turn off the conductor!"

Crossfire's reply did not please Megatron. "Starscream tried to kill me, surely you can see that." "Even so, a real Decepticon would have sacrificed their life for the victory over the accursed Autobots!"

Megatron sighed. Then he motioned to Starscream for him to come with him. Crossfire saw Megatron talk for a bit and Starscream smiled. That was not a good sign. Megatron came back with Starscream. He motioned for Thundercracker. He picked up Crossfire with Starscream. "That was your last mistake Stupid one. Your services are no longer needed."

Crossfire did not like the sound of that.

"Why Megatron, why do you betray me like this!" Crossfire said as he was being dragged away.

Megatron turned and said something that Crossfire never forgot. "Do you remember weakling, when you first entered the Kaon main gates and every Decepticon started to use you for target practice. That is because they can actually tell the difference between a mighty Decepticon and a lowly Autobot."

He was hanging over the substance that was blue. Starscream was happy. "Well," Starscream said "I could have never imagined a better way to spend the day." After he was done talking he dropped Crossfire.

He fell... "Can't use, boosters" He said.

As he drifted down to the bottom of the place his systems started to shut down but he used his last power source to send a distress call. Then everything turned black...

Spike was with Chip at the Autobot computer TeleTran 1. "Hey whats that?" Spike pointed out on the monitor the blinking light. "Lets find out...Seems like a distress beacon, TeleTran 1 what is the origin of the distress beacon?" Chip asked. "order acknowledged, origin Cybertronion, suggestion, inform Optimus Prime." TeleTran 1 said in his monotone voice. "OK I'll go get Optimus." then Spike ran off to tell the Autobot leader.


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers CC Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the transformers universe. Hasbro owns them. I own my OC Crossfire .

STORY STARTS HERE:

His body was hooked up to numerous cables that came together at the base of Teletran 1. Every single Autobot was there, it wasn't every day that they had a Decepticon for a prisoner.

"I don't know why your doing this Optimus, why don't you just destroy him." Ironhide said blatantly as he looked over the chassis of the Decepticon they had found in place of the distress beacon.

"I have to agree with Ironhide on this one, we should leave him offline..." Prowl said and then he pointed out "he actually looks kind of peaceful." he snickered.

Optimus Prime stood by the dormant body of the transformer.

He looked at Ironhide and said "if we just left him for dead, would we be different from the Decepticons? remember...Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

"I agree with Optimus" Spike said. He could not bear to see the Transformer in this condition. "Hey Optimus let's review his data logs before we decide to do anything rash, alright?" Wheeljack said.

"I agree" said Optimus and asked for Teletraan 1 to start the hacking program.

"Order acknowledged, starting program." then all the data logs showed up and they watched and watched...

…...

"Why would Starscream try to kill his own man like that?" Bumblebee asked in confusion after seeing the data logs. " The Decepticons are all like that, its amazing how Megatron keeps them together when they are all acting like wolves." Chip said analytically.

"Megatron rules by fear, and not by trust, that is why his forced are crumbling, right under his feet." Optimus added.

"the part where Megatron said they could tell the difference between a Decepticon and an Autobot..." Ratchet trailed off. "run a search for protoforms in Teletraan's data base, Perceptor."

the results came up and Perceptor asked "there is a multitude of information on protoforms, you have to be more specific, please." at Ratchet. "Autobot protoforms that never became Autobots." Ratchet answered. Perceptor complied with Ratchet's request, and methodically went through all of the Autobot files pertaining to the search, and end on the second to last one. It told about the Autobot city of Lithos, and how it was raided by the Decepticons at the start of the Great War.

"what batch was raided?" Ratchet wondered aloud. Perceptor typed that into the search box, and the answer was that the Omicron batch was raided.

"Perceptor, help me run a scan of the body to look for anything that would identify him as an Autobot."

"Order acknowledged, scanning...scanning...scanning, conclusion." Teletraan 1 replied. "mark # 520A located. Origin, Omicron batch."

"aaah, the battle of Lithos, what a beautiful city, didn't last long though, Decepticreeps turned it into a trash heap, that was a shame. I remember the time when..." Ironhide began to go into one of his war stories, but Warpath cut him off. "save the war stories for some bot who cares, you old rust bucket!" he blurted out. "Why I oughtta!" Ironhide began, shaking his fist at the young rookie.

Then Ratchet stepped between the two, "i will decalibrate both your sets of legs and keep 'em that way until you learn to shut your speakers!" he threatened.

"Lets get back to the situation at hand," Optimus cleverly suggested, trying to calm his men. "Wheeljack, Ratchet, do you think you could search his hard drive and found out what happened to this transformer after the raid?"

"it would be tough, but I think I could do it in a few solar cycles or so, with Ratchet's help." Wheeljack reported.

"but what if he wakes up?" Spike asked the group. Wheeljack answered "that is highly unlikely, but we could put a harness on him if you are that worried." "that would make me feel better" Spike said. Then Wheel jack stated "all right lets do this."

After Wheeljack was done he talked to Optimus off in the corner for a bit and then Optimus came toward the others. He addressed the soldiers "This Decepticon is not a true Decepticon, he was once one of our brothers before Megatron got to him and he still can be saved."

He spoke to Ratchet first " get him back online..."Optimus ordered.

"But Optimus..."Ratchet said but Optimus interrupted him "do it now." he said and Ratchet went to it right away. There was one thing that everyone knew, when Optimus gave an order you did it.

…...

When Crossfire came to his optic sensors where all fuzzy. He change frequency(blinked) and he saw that, standing over him was...Optimus Prime. The only thing he could think to say at the moment was...

"Oh Slag"


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers CC Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the transformers universe. Hasbro owns them. I own my OC Crossfire .

Sorry for the update being very very late I have been sick and I have been trying to think up some more good plot lines so sorry...and uh you guys do know that you can review my stories... it gets lonely over here …...so very lonely. Any ways with out further a do...

STORY STARTS HERE:

In some optics this was a night mare, but in others, like Brawl's, it was like a dream come true but for Crossfire it was just plain confusing.

"Well Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up." said Sparkplug. "What is a sleeping beauty?" Hound asked. "We'll tell you later but first, lets attend to the matter at hand." Spike remarked.

Optimus Prime began, "I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots" he paused " and I believe you are another victim of Megatron's selfishness."

Ratchet spoke next " We know what happened, it wasn't right for Megatron to do that..." Crossfire interrupted " I don't need your pity." He started to get up but he could not move. "Well even if you could take on every single Autobot in the base you would still have a problem since I dismantled your motor system and your conversion cog also." Wheel Jack said.

Crossfire then remarked " Well if you are so confident why did you mess up my systems."

"For security measures." Perceptor said.

"So.." Ironhide said "What are we going to do with him." Everybody looked at each other cause that is what all of them were thinking. Then Crossfire gave them a solution " Leave me to die I have nothing to live for anymore".

"We will decide your fate, in the meantime we will detain you." Optimus said. And that was it on the matter they took him to the holding cell, the same one that he was first put in.

Optimus then met with Prowl, Jazz, and Bumblebee. "Well what do we do with him." Bumblebee broke the silence. "I say we blast him, put him out of his misery." Prowl said. "If we did that then we would be just like the Decepticons!" Jazz retorted.

"I agree with Jazz, if we did kill him then we would just be like the Decepticons." Optimus said. "So what are we going to do with him then." Bumblebee said. Optimus thought for a second and then said "WE will let him decide."

"What are you Crazy we can't just let him choose he might betray us." Prowl said in confusion.

"Let's just give him a few days to go over the decision so he can make his choice." Optimus said. And everybody knew that was the end of the discussion.

(For sake of time and I did not want to make you readers wait any longer we will travel forward in time.)

Optimus Prime approached the cell. "Have you made your decision yet." He asked. "I have." Crossfire said. "I will stay...for now, Besides I have no where else to go, and if I am going to get my revenge on the Decepticons might as well do it to them in the worst way. But when I do get my revenge I am not staying."

"Well, If your going to stay we are going to have to get you your own quarters and equipment." Wheeljack said. Optimus turned to Prowl and said "Get him all the things he needs and then report back to me." "Yes sir" Prowl said grudgingly. As Crossfire past Prowl and Prowl met his face with a scowl.

Well Crossfire thought to him self this is going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers CC Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the transformers universe. Hasbro owns them. I own my OC Crossfire .

Sometimes now I will be recommending music to listen to so that you guys can set the mood the way you like it. Now without further delay... oh and one more thing the story is based on the episode fire on the mountain.

STORY STARTS HERE:

Crossfire POV:

In my first few days here at the Ark it was rough but now I am getting accustomed to things. I turn on my processors first thing in the morning, then I take an energon bath to get my systems ready, then report to Optimus and find out what I have to do.

Back to third Person:

Crossfire did his daily routine and then reported to prime, but today's assignment was not the normal go do some target practice or discuss weapons with Wheeljack. Today was a different story.

"I have selected you for a special mission." Optimus Prime said, then directed him toward the monitor. "From the report Trailbreaker brought in Starscream and Skywarp were trying to raid a metal working plant." But when Optimus Prime said Starscream Crossfire shut off his audio receptors. Finally, he thought this was his chance to get his revenge.

When Optimus put his steel hand on his shoulder plate it snapped him out of it. Then Optimus Prime started again " I know you want your revenge on the Decepticons but it is crucial for you to be focused on your objective for the mission, now right after the Decepticons left we picked up a huge energy source in Peru and its growing exponentially."

"Now you remember Skyfire right, well you Brawn, and Windcharger will climb aboard him and pursue any Decepticons in the area around the power source. But your objective is to find out why it is growing so rapidly and stop it from growing, If we are going to stop it." Optimus finished.

…...

As all three sat there when Skyfire's voice came over the intercom. " There is Decepticon signature in the area, I am going to pursue." As he sped around the mountain Crossfire thought that's my cue and he opened the hatch door and jumped. ( Que fast paced action music of your choice EX: SuperSonic by Bad Religion)

The wind rushed past as he dove and he decided to flip and shot four shots at the ground so that the ground would break and slow him down. As he crashed through the mountain side he recovered then took out the holomap Prime had given him.

As he walked through the caverns he thought to himself maybe if I do this quick enough then I can get a piece of Megatron later. He transformed into his vehicle mode and sped off to the power source.(Which is a 1981 Chevrolet corvette just so you know)

He reached the opening to the Inca pyramid on the map and went through.

As he started to get closer to the power source the ground and ceiling started to shake. He thought well that's quite a brawl up there.

When he got to the power source he was in awe. He was speechless. "Man, there is a lot of power in this puny planet." He said to himself "Now how am I am going plug this leak." So he walked on and he came upon a cavern full of crystals.

He tried to brake one off then pull,shoot, and then slice it off. But to no avail.

Then he tried deflecting the power with his energon blade...and it worked...but now his blade was ruined.

So he put the crystal in place but he learned it didn't stop it, but diluted it so something else could stop it. While he was at it he fixed his blade.

When he was done. Crossfire went outside and it was not good. Optimus prime was about to get fried by the mounted gun that Megatron was handling.

"Skyfire!" He said. "Roger?" He responded."I need an airstrike at these coordinates!" He directed. "Roger...Airstrike...Commencing...Target hit.. Decepticons retreating." Skyfire reported.

…...

Back at base the Autobots celebrated their victory. But Optimus took Crossfire aside. "Good job on the mission, you saved me. And with that I am in your debt." He said. "Thank you sir..." Crossfire began. "But were is Bumblebee? I haven't seen him this whole time."

"Oh him well he got a date with a nice convertible."


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers CC Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the transformers universe. Hasbro owns them. I own my OC Crossfire .

Sorry that I have not updated in a while there has been a lot going on so I am sorry to keep you waiting. And thank you to who all have been reading this. 

STORY STARTS HERE:

After the ordeal at the mountain the Autobots decided to take a little vacation. "AH" Spike admired the soft sand and the brilliant blue sea before him. "Well lets set up some spots and have some fun." He said as he ran off. Ironhide wasn't happy at all. "Why do we have to do this Prime it's useless, and the Decepticons might get one up on us and we can't afford that."

Optimus looked at his old friend and gave a look of contentment, something that Ironhide had not seen in a while. "Ironhide you are as the human's say a "Party pooper" Optimus said with a laugh.

Then he continued "the troops need some rest once in a while to lighten the tension of this dreaded war that they have been sucked into."

Even though Ironhide could sympathize with the other bots, but he was not a pansy.

"Fine, I will play along with this little plan but think I start get-in' enthusiastic bout nothing." Ironhide said. Optimus looked at him sadly, wishing that his old care free dock buddy would return.

Crossfire sat down and contemplated the scenery. He was starting to like this planet... no I can't get distracted from my target, he thought to him self. The Decepticons would pay for what they had done. Then the sound of a voice broke his vision.

"Hey Crossfire" Spike said. Crossfire looked up and saw Spike, Hound, Cliffjumper, and Mirage with them. Crossfire thought this was strange because the one Autobot named Bumblebee was always with the human.

"Where is the one called Bumblebee?"Crossfire asked as he approached. "Well he is back at the Ark." Spike started while rubbing the back of his head. "His date didn't go to well..." and that is where the discussion stopped. "so" He began again "you wanna' play?"

Crossfire processed the thought for a moment "No thank you but I am a little busy at the moment." And as he started to walk away Mirage started to yell "Oh Crossfire you ain't chicken are ya."chuckling after. Crossfire immediately searched Data banks for term "chicken"

Results... not satisfactory.

He turned back with his optics a devilish red "NO ONE WILL DAMAGE MY HONOR WHILE I STILL FUNCTION!" He said in a rage. Then he stomped back and crouched down to Spike and asked "What is this 'game' we are participating in."

Still a little bit startled by the reaction he gulped and said "It's a chicken fight, Cliffjumper will go on your shoulder plates and Hound will go on Mirage's, first one to be knocked into the water loses. And no weapons just a good old fight of strength and skill. "

Crossfire than looked back at Mirage and said "I accept your terms and I will vanquish you!" The the two teams got into a ready stance. The Autobot on the beach all started to look toward the water. Spike decided to get a few fifty feet away just to be sure and behind a rock.

"Alright" he said. "Begin".

At that moment all Heck broke loose as the water parted by the amount of energy being dispersed by Mirage and Crossfire. The they both started to pour on more and more and more. And all the Autobots on the beach looked in awe of the power both were displaying.

Optimus was sitting on a rock looking at Crossfire, with determination in his eyes. Optimus Prime thought to himself he might just be the one I am looking for.

But hound was dominating the fight on top and that ultimately decided the struggle and Cliffjumper with Crossfire went down. When Crossfire realized what had happened he felt bad and thought now I can never show myself to anyone ever again.

Then out of no where the hand of Mirage came and he started "that was a good match, if you had a bigger partner than Cliffjumper you would have knocked me clean over." Crossfire could not find anything in his Data logs that could describe this Cybertronian's behavior.

He could only think of one thing to do and it was to shake it which meant in human culture was a monetary agreement... and a sign of friendship.

Then Crossfire said "I guess I really am a chicken for losing the fight." and both of them started to laugh.

Then Optimus Prime came over and congratulated them on their spectacle. But it was time to leave for the Ark and be ready for Megatron's next attack.

As they all were leaving Crossfire stood over a cliff face and thought about the sun that was generating different colors from the spectrum. It was relaxing and soothing at the same time. He thought to himself how beautiful but then he contemplated what he just said and made a Processor note to go see Ratchet back at base. Then he drove off to catch up with the others.

**Hoped you like the chapter and sorry for not updating again but things start to get more interesting in chapter 10 so don't stop reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

Transformers Crossfire Chronicles

**I don't own transformers Hasbro does but I do own my OC yadda yadda yadda. **

** Hi guys I am sorry that I have not updated in a while but I was being lazy and finals, well you know how it is. Well any way here we go. **

After the vacation the Autobots had not heard from the Decepticons in a while, and it was certainly eating at Optimus. He wouldn't tell any of his soldiers but everyone all ready new. One time when Crossfire and Bumblebee were at target practice together they started to talk about Optimus's little habits he was developing.

Every so often he would sit a Teletran 1 and look at the sky spy for hours or even days. And other times, when he would have war games, he would start unloading rounds of live fire. The only way to knock him out of it was to wait until the blaster cartridge was out of ammo. Then when he would realize what he was doing, the usual routine was he would mumble an apology and go back into the base.

But in the present moment Crossfire was getting his targeting computer calibrated by Ratchet. "So I says to the private ' I don't care if it smells get in there and get that energon regulator.' and then he …...

Little that Ratchet new that Crossfire had turned his audio receptors off. And that was what every one did but now one could bring themselves to do it. Because if he found out then when time came for repairs they would be at the total wrath of his technological genius.

And every time someone went in for repairs they all agreed that every couple minutes they would nod or grunt in agreement, and surprisingly he never caught on.

So as Ratchet was clicking away on a keyboard, he said to Crossfire "ya know your a pretty interesting piece of work..." Crossfire didn't respond. "Helllllllooooooo," Ratchet said again. Crossfire then looked at Ratchet and saw the impatience on his face and quickly responded while at the same turning his audio receptors on at the same time. "Oh well, I ah guess I was just ah not paying attention." then he tried to look innocent and smiled. But when he saw the look of skepticism on Ratchet's face it wasn't likely that he was buying it. Then it was time to use the excuse technique.

Spike had taught him and the other Autobots about this maneuver. "The trick is.." spike started , "to make it like you are busy with something else and then run away."

Crossfire then said excitedly "Oh, okay Optimus I'm coming, sorry Ratchet I gotta go." Then he transformed and gunned the engine. As Crossfire peeled out Ratchet could have sworn he didn't hear Prime at all. As Crossfire road out of ear shot he entered the main part of the base and mirage stopped him. "Whoa Autobuddy where are you heading off to in such a hurry?" Mirage asked quizzically. Crossfire did a U-turn transformed and stood in front of Mirage. Crossfire started "I was trying to get away from Ratchet and his old war stories." Then he laughed, and asked "So Mirage what do you got for me today?"

Mirage then turned serious " Prime wants you to perform a special mission, go to Optimus if you want more info." Then Mirage walked away leaving Crossfire to himself. After pausing for a bit he started for the command center. As he walked he started to contemplate how his life at the Autobot base was going for him. He liked how Optimus Prime treated his men right. And also how the Autobots treated one another like family. It was nice.

As he came upon the command center Optimus was at Teletran 1, as usual. When Optimus heard foot steps he got up and turned to see Crossfire standing at attention. "Ah, good" Optimus started. " There has been a lot of meteorite activity and whenever we try to go and recover one of them they disappear off the map. And that is where you come in," He turned around and clicked away at the computer again and on the screen appeared a meteorite. It was going real fast Crossfire could tell that much.

"That meteorite is scheduled to land in Africa, tonight. And you are going to be there when it lands." Optimus ended, then added quickly"and you will also be taking the Dinobots with you." As if on cue Grimlock barged in with his dinosaur mode yelling "ME GRIMLOCK, GET TO GO ON ADVENTURE FOR SHINY FLYING ROCK!"

Crossfire's jaw dropped when he heard about the Dinobots. And he concluded from the mission specs this would be not an easy one at that.

…...

As they traveled to Africa it was slow going. When the Dinobots heard it was coming later that night they decided to go as slow as physically possible. For the explanation that Crossfire got about saving fighting energy.

And Crossfire thought it was the most annoying thing...ever.

They were going so slow Crossfire could have sworn he had seen what the humans called a what was it? Oh yeah a snail. He could have sworn he had seen some go by... twice.

As they kept trudging along and the Dinobots kept on their usual racket, until Crossfire got so fed up with it he just stopped walking.

Then Grimlock by mistake walked into him.

_Grimlock's POV_

WHY IS PUNY AUTOBOT STANDING IN WAY? HE SHOULD WATCH WHERE HE GO, ME MIGHTY GRIMLOCK COULD HAVE CRUSHED HIM.

(Back to sane reality)

When Crossfire turned around even the Dinobots could tell he was mad from the look of his face plate. Then all of the irritation broke loose. "Could you be any LOUDER," Crossfire started "I am surprised that we haven't been shot at yet. And if we go at this pace we will never make, CAN YOU READ MY LIPS YOU PEA BRAINS!" Then Crossfire started to breath so he could cool down his processors.

Then all of the sudden one of the dinobots yelled "ME sNArL lIKE liITLE AUToBoT! Snarl said. Swoop chimed in "Me Swoop also like Autobot buddy." then they all started to break out in conflicting ideas about the one that stood before the Dinobot leader.

"QUIET!" Grimlock yelled. As Grimlock paced Crossfire could see the old gears turning in his head. Then he spoke "ME GRIMLOCK AGREE WITH OTHER DINOBOTS, WE MAKE BRAVE AUTOBOT HONORARY DINOBOT."

Crossfire was once again at lost for words.

Swoop then asked "What should we call little one?" That was some thing that nobody replied to. Grimlock all of the sudden said "ME GRIMLOCK WIL THINK OF SOMETHING … EH ...EVENTUALLY."

And on that note they kept walking.

…...…...

It was night when they all got to the supposed landing zone of the meteorite. The mismatched team of skilled accuracy and unrivaled strength milled around until Swoop, spotted something off in the distance of the sea of unending grass.

"I saw it, I saw it, big group of metal thing closing in on zone." Swoop kept repeating. "Hold it!" Crossfire yelled. "What do you mean there's a big metal thing?"

Swoop then described what he saw to Crossfire frantically. All Crossfire could say in reply was "That's not good." As Crossfire then walked away and looked at the landscape to try and spot cover in the nearby location. Then he spotted something perfect. There was crater that was not to far for them to see the whole landing zone. "Every one, over here!" He said and jumped into the whole. Soon after Grimlock, Slag, Sludge,Snarl,and finally Swoop jumped into the crater.

After jumping into the crater, Crossfire had since kept his visual detectors trained on the sky for the meteorite. Snarl, Slag, and Sludge talked amongst themselves about who could crush a car faster. Grimlock and Swoop were still looking for a name to call crossfire until the meteor started to come into the atmosphere.

"All right, get in position." Crossfire yelled as he went to the side of the crater. It came down looking like what the humans call a shooting star. Unfortunately, Swoop new what it was too. "Look shooting star!" Swoop said. " ME GRIMLOCK WISH THAT ME THINK OF NAME FOR PUNY AUTOBOT." Grimlock said downheartedly. As the meteorite started to get bigger so was the dust cloud in the distance that Swoop spotted earlier. And it wasn't making Crossfire any more comfortable with the situation that was a hand.

Knocking Crossfire out of his thought the meteorite crashed into the earth. Even though the Dinobots wanted to go get a closer look Crossfire said to sit until the dust settled.

When the dust settled Crossfire was shocked to see that the Decepticons were they're.

Crossfire could not find out where the Decepticons had come from...unless he thought to himself the dust cloud that was approaching from the east! All they could do now was to sit and find out what the Decepticons wanted with the meteorite.

Even though Crossfire could not find out what the Decepticons were conversing about with Megatron but he did see what they were doing. The Decepticon grunts were loading Energon cubes off of the meteorite.

So that's why the other meteorites were gone when the Autobots had tried to retrieve them. Crossfire was very fortunate though when Starscream turned around in they're direction. Crossfire ducked when Starscream almost saw him. He was about to warn the other Dinobots when he noticed something. "Hey where's Grimlock?" Crossfire asked.

Little did he know that Grimlock was also at the side looking at the Decepticons. Then it hit him and Grimlock just had to say it out loud "ME GRIMLOCK FOUND NAME FOR LITTLE AUTOBOT!"

_Megatron's POV_

All was going according to plan. And as Shockwave said in his message that the secret weapon was almost ready for mobilization. Soon Optimus and his puny army will be crushed by the awesome might of Megatron! Megatron thought to himself darkly...

(Back to reality)

But something shook Megatron out of his mental psychotic rant. At first Megatron thought it was muffled but when he tuned his audio receptors to the sound it became clear, it was...shouting?And as he looked at his subordinates he could see that they were aware of it too. And then they heard it . "ME GRIMLOCK FOUND NAME FOR LITTLE AUTOBOT!" Then Starscream said,

What the?...


End file.
